Raven's Love
by XxRaven-RothxX
Summary: Beast Boy was doing his hardest to try and get Raven to spend time with the Titans and himself. But every time he tried something Raven kept getting hurt or angry. But after the battle Raven began to open up and fell in love. // RaexBB Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1 New Found Feelings

I hope you all enjoy Chapter One of Raven's Love. I've been working hard on redoing the original of Raven's Love into something much more reader friendly. Less mistakes, in story format, and a better sense of time! Look out for my One Shot of Raven's Love! I may post the original for a laughable comparison! But anyways, enjoy and please review!

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a stormy summer night in Jump City, California. The Teen Titans were all gathered up together in the living room for a night of horror movies. It was Raven's pick for the evening and so they were in one giant mass on the couch watching Wicked Scary. Raven was the only one not quivering with fear but merely stared up at the widescreen watching.

After the movie was over everyone was still wide awake and decided to break out the board games. Everyone but Raven sat around the table in the kitchen setting up Monopoly. Raven merely rested on the couch, curled up with a book to read. To her utter dislike, though, she was disrupted by the green changeling of the team. Beast Boy wandered over and grinned playfully.

"Hey, Raven. We're about to play Monopoly! Do you want to be the bag of money or the boat?" He put that pleading smile on his face. Raven looked up from her book and raised a brow to the smile.

"I want to be…" she started, watching Beast Boy grow with anticipation for her reply. "…nothing." she finished. "I would rather read than play some stupid board game." She spoke in that same monotonous voice, violet eyes going back to the sentence she left off on.

Beast Boy's smile fell and he stood up right. "Come on Raven! You hardly do anything with us. Yeah, you came and watched a movie with us of your selection but you never actually _do _anything like playing games. Hang out with us like a _normal_ person and stop reading your nasty old books! It's creepy how you're always sitting up in your room talking to no one and just locking yourself away!"

Raven frowned as he said this. She drew up her hood and shut her book as she stood up. She gave Beast Boy one last look revealing glossy eyes to him before turning and going up to her room where the slam of her door could be heard downstairs. She plopped herself down onto her bed and the book left her hand and floated to its place on the shelf. "I'm not creepy, just different. Why can't he see that? I wish I could find someone who can see through my dark, sarcastic exterior and comprehend the fact that I can't show emotion or any sort of joy."

While Raven sat up in her room to cope with her emotions, the other Titans were gathered in the living room and glared at Beast Boy. "What did I say?" Beast Boy asked nervously, finding nothing he said really wrong or remotely hurtful towards Raven.

Robin sighed a little and looked at him. "You know what you said, Beast Boy. I think you should go apologize to Raven. You really hurt her feelings…" he sat down on the edge of the couch, masked eyes still on the green changeling.

"But she'll kill me!" Beast Boy squeaked. He didn't want to go upstairs and talk to Raven. He just wanted to get on with the evening he and the other Titans had planned. But as the angry looks grew even more dangerous he sighed. "Okay, okay! I'll go apologize…." he turned and wandered upstairs. When he arrived to her room he knocked on her door gently.

"Whoever is there just go away. I want to be alone." she spoke up loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Beast Boy took in a deep breath and started to speak. "Raven, it's me. I…" but before he could even utter an apology she snapped, interrupting him.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you especially!" she fell silent in hopes that he would be smart enough to back off and go away.

"Please just hear me out, Rae!" he begged but no reply came nor any indication that the door was going to open. He sighed and turned away from the door. "Fine…" he said dejectedly and went downstairs back to the other Titans. The others were all rested on the couch watching TV until they heard him come downstairs. They turned on the spot to face him and the beautiful Tameranian, Starfire, spoke up first.

"I wish to know if Friend Raven is all right…" she said in concern. Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement, their eyes locked on Beast Boy.

"Is she okay, Beast Boy?" they spoke in unison. Beast Boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"She's very upset with me. Upset enough that she doesn't want to talk to me. I don't blame her…" he looked off to the side. "I've been on her case all week, trying to get her to interact with us and everything. I guess I went over the edge and just ended up hurting her…"

"Yeah, you did end up hurting her, BB." Cyborg spoke up. "You need to go up and try again. Go make sure she's okay. Raven doesn't seem like the kind of girl who handles depression well. We don't need to lose our teammate." he warned.

Beast Boy ran up stairs and jogged to Raven's room, new concern ignited in him like a fire. He didn't see Raven when he turned the corner and slammed right into her. They both fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

"I'm so sorry, Raven! I need to watch where I'm going!" he scrambled to his feet and helped her up. Raven sighed, brushing herself off and placing a bookmark in the book she had been reading. "I'm also sorry about what I said. I was completely out of line! I was just so disappointed that…"

"It's okay, Beast Boy." Raven said quietly but he was still rambling on. '…that you wouldn't spend time with us and I've been trying so hard to get you to be more social that I…'

"Beast Boy! It's okay!" She said sternly and sighed. "You don't need to explain. I understand fully what your ambitions were." She went to pass him but was stopped as he stepped in her path. She had a renewed irritated look on her face. "Let me pass, Beast Boy. I want to go fix myself some tea so I can get back to my room."

Beast Boy sighed a little but moved aside. "I was actually hoping you'd stay downstairs with me and the others…" he shrugged a little bit. "But I guess I won't try and convince you otherwise…enjoy your book and your tea…." he went downstairs and was followed by Raven who quickly retreated to the kitchen.

A few months had passed by and the seasons had begun to change. That hot, summer eve was now a cool, foggy October. Halloween was only a week away and things were running smoothly throughout the tower. Doctor Light was causing some problems with the Titans but was easily taken down. The same fate came to Cinderblock and Mad Mod. As the hours ticked by on that October day a sudden scream from Raven interrupted the peace that had settled throughout the tower.

"Where's my mirror!" she shouted, light bulbs shattered in the massive wave of fear and anger that flood the tower. The Titans trembled downstairs at the obvious anger but only Beast Boy stood and went upstairs to consult the angry goth. He knocked on her door and she let him in to speak with her.

"I…" he began and shuddered once he felt Raven's eyes on him. "I went into your room and found an old, antique mirror lying on your dresser. All I did was look in it but then a weird vortex thing grabbed me and pulled me inside…" He looked at Raven, frowning. "When I came out it…" he was now having trouble with getting the words out. "…of it…" he tried to correct himself. He pulled out a white towel and set it on her bed and opened it. Resting on the cloth was a broken mirror.

Raven growled, glaring angrily at Beast Boy. There was more than anger in her eyes. There was fear, much fear. "You idiot!" she spat. "You set free my father! I've told you all to stay out of my room! It is not a playground!" she couldn't help but sound panicked.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't-" he began but stopped speaking when Raven's anger subsided rapidly and was replaced with a blank stare. Soundlessly she fell backwards as if petrified. Before her body hit the floor Beast Boy caught her and she went limp in his arms, eyes closed and face paler than normal.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he gently rested Raven on the floor. "Raven, no! Don't die on me! I'm sorry!" he yelled, shaking her gently hoping to get some sort of reaction from the almost lifeless body on the floor. "Raven!!!" he was fighting tears. Robin and the others were now in the doorway staring at the scene before them, eyes wide and concern growing.

"Beast Boy, what happened?!" Robin asked as he went over in aid to the changeling. He checked for Raven's pulse while Cyborg dashed off to prepare the infirmary for their fellow Titan. Starfire was weeping silently.

"Will Friend Raven be okay, Robin?" she asked as her green eyes went to the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy picked Raven up in his arms while Robin spoke. "I hope so…let's get her to the infirmary and fast." he dashed out the door. Starfire followed quickly in levitation, hovering only a few inches from the ground. Beast Boy ran out as well, carrying Raven protectively as he did. Once in the infirmary, Raven was rested on the bed where she hovered two inches from the surface. Her eyes were closed and body relaxed while in the air. Robin and Cyborg hooked her up to the medical machinery around them to help monitor how she was doing.

"What happened, Beast Boy? How did Friend Raven get like this?" Starfire inquired with much concern as she rested in one of the chairs that were set up in the room. Beast Boy also rested in a chair closer to Raven's bed.

"Well…" he began. "I accidentally released her father I guess when I broke her hand mirror. My guess is she's fighting him right now inside her mind, trying to lock him away again. I keep hurting her…maybe I should just stay away from her…" he looked down.

Cyborg rested his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "No, just be more careful about what you do and how you do it. Don't neglect her." he pulled his hand away and walked out and to the garage to work on the T-Car.

Robin and Starfire nodded in agreement to what Cyborg said and stood. "We're going to let you have time alone with her…" Robin spoke up and walked out with Starfire in tow. Once they were all gone Beast Boy sighed and looked at Raven's limp body.

"Please survive and come back to me…" he stood up and leaned over her, kissing her lips lightly. The kiss didn't last long but when he did pull away he held a faint blush on his cheeks. He turned into a kitten and curled up next to Raven and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

***

Raven panted gently, she was cut up and nearly beaten from the strength of her demonic father. She remained crouched beneath a large rock and prayed he wouldn't find her. Suddenly a large, red hand with black claws reached down and grabbed for her but she was quickly able to evade in time. She rolled through the gravel and stood, taking off running across the barren surface. "What do you want from me, father!" She spoke frantically as she rounded a patch of rocks. She was growing fatigued and collapsed to the ground and panted harder while grasping her side. She was worn down to the bone, unable to draw up any strength to run anymore.

"Join me, Raven. Join me in the destruction of the world…" he sneered and walked towards her. Reaching down he picked up Raven and brought her struggling form up to his face. Six yellow eyes stared at her menacingly. "Or else…" he chuckled evilly.

"Ugn…mn…" she grunted as she tried to squeeze out of his hand but knew there was no escaping. "Never! I'll never join you!"

"Then I'll have to kill you…" He hurled Raven towards the ground. She fell like a rag doll, limp and lifeless. Suddenly she started to glow a bright white and as she hit the ground an explosion of rock and dirt spewed everywhere and Trigon sneered.

"You should have joined me, Raven. We could have created a new world together." He spoke menacingly.

"I'll never join you…." the dust had settled and Raven stood there, unharmed and recuperated. Her blue robes had changed to white, a pure and lovely color. She levitated up into the air keeping out of her father's reach. "Now it's my turn..." she smirked. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she threw a ball of white energy at her father followed by a stream of the same mass. Trigon was overcome with shock that Raven was alive that he didn't block or even dodge the ball of energy and was nailed in the head by it. The blow was so tremendous it knocked him off balance and he fell causing the barren earth to quake. Trigon's form then began to shrink and become nothing more than another Raven, a red robed Raven with four red eyes.

Raven allowed herself to touch the barren earth once more and the Rage, the Red Robed Raven, merged into her and disappeared. Raven sighed and looked around quietly before closing her eyes. She got into meditative stance and concentrated. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked around the room.

***

Feeling something beside her she sat up and looked down to see a green kitten curled up at her side. She couldn't help but smile and move to gently stroke the silky fur of the changeling.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked up to see Raven was awake. "Mew!" He said excitedly in cat tongue before quickly changing back. "Raven!" he exclaimed and hugged Raven gently. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried I was going to lose you!" he grinned.

Raven couldn't help but hug him back and as he spoke her brow raised. "Oh? Why?" she asked in a teasing sort of tone which was rather unusual for Raven. Beast Boy pulled away as she asked this, blushing furiously.

"I…well…I…" he was about to speak when the others came in. Raven was suddenly trapped in one of Starfire's lung-crushing bear hugs.

"Friend Raven, you're okay!" She said happily as she pulled away. Robin and Cyborg watched quietly, chuckling a little bit.

"Good to see you're okay, Raven." Robin said as he walked over to shut off the machinery. Cyborg helped.

"You had us all worried, especially BB here. He didn't leave your side for the entire three days you were out." spoke Cyborg in a relieved tone.

"I was out for three days?" she asked with a little surprise. "That battle didn't seem like it took very long…" she sighed a little. "Oh well. I'm just glad that I defeated my father and had him locked away again." she sighed and looked at Beast Boy who was fidgeting a little bit.

"I'm going to go meditate…" Raven got up and stretched a little bit to help the stiffness before going up to her room. Beast Boy watched her leave before walking out with her. Rather than go upstairs he plopped down on the couch and played videogames.

After a couple of hours had passed everyone was retiring to bed. The clocks chimed midnight causing Beast Boy to snap out of his game and save his data. "I hope Raven's still up…I need to get this off my chest…" he sighed and shut off the game system and went upstairs.

He walked down the hall and rounded the corner only to end up in front of Raven's Room. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock but the door was opened suddenly and Raven stood there.

"Can I help you, Beast Boy?" she asked with a raised brow. Beast Boy was a little surprised and was rather caught off guard. His fist opened to a wave before he let it drop to his side.

"Um…I was hoping I could talk to you, Raven." he looked nervous and started to fidget again.

Raven stepped aside from her door to allow him inside; violet eyes watched Beast Boy hesitate before squeezing past Raven. "I didn't think you'd allow me in your room again after what happened." He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Raven smiled and moved over to her bed and sat down upon it.

"I have to be forgiving sometimes, don't I?" she asked. "Besides, I fixed the mirror." she gestured to the hand mirror that rested on the dresser as if it had never been moved nor broken. "Now, I know there's something you're dying to tell me. What is it?" she leaned back against her head board, back against her pillows.

Beast Boy hesitated once more before wandering over to Raven and rested on the bed next to her. He leaned close and kissed her passionately on the lips, hand moving to rest against her cheek tenderly as he did. Raven melted. She couldn't believe this was happening but she was glad it was and gently pulled Beast Boy down on top of her as she deepened the kiss. Beast Boy moaned lightly and broke the kiss. "I love you, Rae. I always have." he smiled.

Raven smiled back, moving a pale hand up to caress his cheek. "I love you too, Beast Boy. I just didn't know how to tell you." she kissed him deeply again and blushed lightly as he felt his hands roaming along her sides. She reached her hands up to undo the clasp on her coat and let it slip off and then undid her belt leaving her in nothing but that leotard. Beast Boy watched her start to undress and was caught off guard. He couldn't help but watch. Suddenly he found himself kissing along her neck causing Raven to moan a little more. Gently he sucked on a small area of flesh leaving a light hickey when he pulled away and kissed up along her jaw and then to her lips once more.

Raven smiled and reached her hand down and gently grasped Beast Boy's crotch, rubbing her hand along the growing bulge in his outfit. Beast Boy shuddered but smiled, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, though, he found himself resting on his back with Raven on top of him. She pulled off his shirt and then pulled down his pants and boxers leaving him naked in her bed. She blushed as she let violet eyes run across his muscular body. "Damn, Beast Boy…" she blushed.

Beast Boy was blushing furiously as he was undressed and couldn't help but reach down and stroke his eight inch member. "I…um…like what you see?" Was all he could think of asking the dark beauty before him. Raven nodded gently, blushing herself. She pulled off her leotard leaving her pale but beautiful body. She had a slender but strong body with D cup breasts and perfect hips. She moved down and grasped his member for him and began rubbing it gently.

"I've never done this before…" Raven admitted quietly, looking up at Beast Boy. "I'm a little nervous." she blushed a light red but Beast Boy nodded.

"I've never done this either. If you're not ready for this you don't have to do it. I mean we were caught up in the romance." he admitted. "I mean, I'm ready but I don't want you to—mnn…" he shut up and groaned as he felt Raven's mouth slip around the head of his member. Raven gently bobbed her head along his length taking about four inches in. She sucked on it gently and allowed her tongue to caress his shaft while she rubbed what she couldn't fit with her hand. Beast Boy groaned more and managed to hold himself up by his elbows to watch her work.

After a few minutes, Raven pulled her mouth away, a light pop was made when Beast Boy's member left her soft lips. Beast Boy sat up and gently got her onto her back before moving down and spreading her legs open gently. He couldn't believe this was really happening! Gently he dipped his head and allowed his tongue to slip between her folds and caress her clit. His hands moved to spread open her pussy while he worked to tease and play with his tongue, a finger slipping inside to gently pump in and out just to make sure she was wet enough for his member. Raven moaned lightly and rubbed her breasts as he worked, squirming gently on the bed as she neared her very first orgasm.

Beast Boy pulled up and looked at Raven, moving up to kiss her gently. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again, reaching down to rub his member against her pussy. Raven blushed darkly but nodded gently. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Be gentle…" she requested as Beast Boy started to slowly push inside of her. She winced a little and buried her face into Beast Boy's neck while holding him. Suddenly Beast Boy slammed into her, breaking her hymen and imbedding his entire member inside of her. She gasped and yelped in pain, biting her lip gently and holding him tighter. Beast Boy didn't move, allowing her to get used to his length.

"Let me know when you're ready…" he said gently.

Raven nodded gently and relaxed, looking up at Beast Boy. "I'm ready…" she blushed gently and began to moan as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first. "mmn…I never thought this would happen…" she admitted, back arching a little as he sped up slowly. Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her neck lightly and down her chest. Coming upon one of her breasts he gently moved to kiss her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it while thrusting faster and harder. Raven moaned and arched her back more and came repeatedly, moaning and panting. Her pussy contracted around his member tightly causing him to groan. He switched to her other nipple and gave it the very same treatment, slowing his thrusts down gradually.

Raven dug her nails into the bedding as she came again. Just as her pussy contracted around Beast Boy he came as well and growled a little at the waves of pleasure. When their orgasms ended Beast Boy pulled out and looked apologetic to Raven. "I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't pull out in time…" he frowned and looked rather worried. Raven merely waved the apology off. She wasn't worried.

"I doubt anything will happen. Don't worry about it." she smiled a little bit and stood. "I'm going to take a shower…" she went into her personal bathroom and got in the tub. Beast Boy followed and slipped in behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a chuckle. Raven smiled and kissed him gently and began to wash her hair and body.

***

Beast Boy had gone to his own room after their shower and Raven curled up alone in her bed. She couldn't help but fear the fact that he may have gotten her pregnant but her stubbornness said otherwise and forced the thoughts away. She thought for a while with her eyes closed, coming up with a plan for just in case she did become pregnant.

"I'll just go away to Azarath for a while. I'll have the baby there and talk Shadow into helping me raise it until the time is right to bring it home." She sighed. "I don't want Beast Boy to feel obligated to stay with me only because I'd be having his child. I want him to stay with me because he really does love me…" she yawned gently and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

A couple of months passed by and Raven began to show her pregnancy. It wasn't much but if she didn't keep herself covered up with her cloak someone would eventually notice the slight roundness. Not only that but she was beginning to eat more and she knew that if she stayed around someone would figure it out.

That afternoon when everyone was resting on the couch watching TV she came down, hood down revealing her silky purple hair. "I have an announcement everyone…" she said quietly. They all turned to look at her. "I'm going away for a while. My mother needs me so I'll be in Azarath. I'll be back as soon as I can…" she said quietly.

Beast Boy looked a little sad and walked over. "Aww but Raven…can't we all come with you? I mean there hasn't been any sort of trouble in the city and…" He was cut off by Raven's head moving from side to side.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I have to go alone." she kissed him gently and for the first time in front of everyone. "Wait for me…" she said in a soft whisper in his ear and melted into the floor. A portal opened up in her wall and she stepped out of it. "Relax Raven. It's only for a year…" she told herself as she prepared herself to leave.

Raven came downstairs quietly with her bags in hand. She wanted to say her final farewells before she went away. She gave a sad Beast Boy one final kiss and faced Starfire with one of her spine crushing hugs but to her surprise Starfire had eased up. When Starfire's lips came close to her ear she whispered. "It's not because of the baby is it?" she said so quietly no one else heard. Raven hid the horror that built up inside of her but she sighed.

Robin and Cyborg had gone back to sitting on the couch and Beast Boy leaned against the back looking pitiful that Raven was leaving. This was the opportunity for Raven to respond to Starfire's comment. "Yes…" she whispered. "Don't tell him…I…I don't want this to ruin us…" she looked at Starfire who nodded.

"I will not speak of it…" Starfire whispered. "Farewell, Friend Raven. Take care of yourself!" she said louder and Raven nodded, disappearing through a portal which quickly sealed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Precious Gifts

Please review! I want to know what you all think of my story!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A year had gone by bringing early December back to Jump City once more. The seasons had changed and the city still stood as tall as the day Raven left. Raven was unpacking her bags, putting everything back in its place. She hadn't gone downstairs to greet the others yet. Turning to face the window that was by her bed she noticed that her bed was unmade and looked rather slept in.

"Didn't I make that before I left?" She asked herself but then smiled. "Beast Boy…" she said simply and put the last article of clothing back in her closet. She didn't look like she had just had a baby. She was slim just as she was before. The only difference was she was a year older and had longer purple hair. "Time to greet the others…" she said gently and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She went downstairs and nothing seemed to physically change. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing videogames. Their fingers dominated the buttons as they continued to pound combo after combo to beat each other. Raven watched only a foot behind them, waiting patiently for one of them to win.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled as the game was won and he stood up and started to do his little victory dance. Amused, Raven watched. Just as Cyborg turned in her direction she threw her arms around Beast Boy and smiled.

"Don't worry, BB. You'll get him next time…" she said gently.

Beast Boy jumped at the arms going around him but hearing Raven's voice he grinned. "Rae! You're back!" he didn't even care about the game anymore but would stand up and dive over the couch at Raven, knocking her to the floor playfully. Raven hit the ground but broke the fall with her levitation powers and smiled.

"I missed you, Beast Boy." she said gently but before she could say anything more Beast Boy had kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss, arms going around Beast Boy's neck.

"I missed you too, Raven." he said after breaking the kiss. Standing up he'd help her up as well. Beast Boy had sprouted over the months Raven was gone. He was now three inches taller than she was and much more muscular. Raven was speechless after actually looking at him but would just hug him for the moment.

Cyborg left the room and came back with Robin and Starfire. Robin had his arm wrapped around Starfire's waist and she was walking close to him. This was the only change that came over the two new love birds. Starfire broke from Robin's hold and hugged Raven happily and smiled. "Welcome back, Friend Raven!" she cheered happily. Raven smiled and hugged Starfire in return.

"Thanks, Star…" she said gently. "Will you come help me unpack, Starfire?" Raven asked as she headed towards the stairs. Starfire nodded and followed her quickly.

Beast Boy was about to follow but Cyborg sat down on the couch. "Up for round two, loser?" He jeered, pointing to the controller beside him. Beast Boy growled and leapt over the couch and landed on the seat, grabbing the controller they started their mindless battle once more.

Raven shut the door behind Starfire. She was already unpacked having done it before she came downstairs. Raven walked over to her bed and sat down on it, patting the seat beside her. "I wanted to talk to you, Starfire…" she said gently.

Starfire nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. "About what, Raven?" she asked sweetly. "I did not tell anyone about the baby. I kept my word. Not even Robin knows." she said gently, proud of herself for what she had done or, shall we say, didn't do.

Raven smiled and hugged Starfire gently. "Thank you. I appreciate it. She's a healthy little girl…" she assured Starfire. "I have a picture of her." she smiled and pulled out a small album book and handed it to Starfire. "She aged really quickly…it's the demon blood in her I think." she sighed. "She's three years old already and I had her six months along. I think her rapid growth is over with though, she should age normally now." she smiled.

Starfire nodded and opened the album and looked through the pictures. "She's so cute…when are you going to tell him?" She looked up at Raven for a moment before back down at the cute little three year old with silky green hair and emerald eyes. She had a tiny fang sticking up over her upper lip slightly just like Beast Boy. She had pale skin and her mother's Chakra on her forehead and the same facial appearance.

Raven took the small album back and stashed it away where Beast Boy wouldn't find it. "I…haven't decided. I'm not going to tell him now. I might wait and see what happens. I know he loves me and I can tell he faithfully waited for me to come home…right?" she looked at Starfire who smiled.

"Of course he did. Not even Terra could take him from you now. He slept in your room every night you were gone and talked only of how he missed you and wished you were home again. I don't think you have anything to worry about!" she giggled sweetly.

Raven smiled more and found herself relaxing. "Good. I still don't know when I want to tell him though. I'm starting to think the whole secret child idea was a bad one…." she sighed. "What if he doesn't accept her? What if he hates me for not telling him…" she was getting herself worked up.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven gently. "Do not worry, friend. He will love and accept the little one…but you need to tell him and tell him soon…" she smiled gently. "After Christmas maybe?" she asked curiously. Raven calmed down slowly and heard the suggested time period.

"After Christmas? Hm…" she thought about it for a moment before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea…" she smiled. "Thanks, Star." She stood up and ventured downstairs to fix some tea. Starfire followed her out and hunted down Robin.

***

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there…" Starfire read quietly from the book. The other Titans were gathered around her, vaguely listening. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads." Starfire smiled and giggled a little bit.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch quietly, stroking Raven's head which was rested in his lap. She was close to falling asleep as comfortable as she was. Beast Boy couldn't help but release a little yawn and look to Cyborg who was snoring quietly on the other end.

"Starfire…" Robin began with a smile. "I think we should all get to bed. It's late and we're losing some people." he too looked sleepy but Starfire gave a cute little pout.

"But Robin. Is it not earthly custom to read this book on the eve of Christmas?" she asked, a little confused. Robin sighed a little bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is with some families. But it's a little kid book and I don't think—" he didn't finish his statement. Starfire, a little disappointed, went back to reading the book silently sitting in the middle of the couch. Robin sighed a little and wrapped an arm around her gently. "You can read it to me…" he spoke in a defeated manner. Starfire gave an excited squeal before beginning to read aloud again.

"And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap." she snuggled into Robin's chest happily. "Robin? What's a 'kerchief?" she looked up at him.

Raven and Beast Boy were half way down the hall by this time for bed. They both shared Raven's room now. The night Raven came back two weeks prior this decision was made. Raven opened the door and went inside. She sat down on the edge of the bed and, once the door was shut, wriggled out of her clothes and climbed under the covers. Beast Boy soon joined her and held her close wearing only his boxers.

"Night, Rae." he said gently and gave her a sweet little kiss on the back of her neck. Raven smiled and turned over in his arms to face him and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and got herself comfortable pressed up against him.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." she felt his embrace tighten protectively and would fall asleep. Beast Boy quickly does the same despite the excitement for the day to come.

Christmas day had come and Starfire was first awake. She went around banging on doors yelling it was Christmas excitedly as if it was her first. Robin was the only one who got woken up by an excited alien bouncing on the bed beside him.

The gift unwrapping started once everyone was gathered in the living room. Raven and Beast Boy were cuddled up together on one end of the couch while Cyborg sat half asleep on the other side. Robin was in the kitchen preparing cocoa for everyone but Raven who already had tea fixed and ready to be drunk. When Robin returned with a pizza pan full of steaming mugs he sat down and passed out the mugs while Starfire was by the tree and did her own passing out of presents.

Everyone unwrapped their presents. Starfire came out with a bunch of gift cards to go to, as she said it, 'The Mall of Shopping'. Beast Boy and Cyborg each received videogames and movies. Raven came out with a bunch of books, while Robin with a combination of gift cards and new martial arts equipment.

Beast Boy got up quietly and cleared his throat. "There's a present missing…" he said simply. Everyone looked from Beast Boy to a confused Raven. Beast Boy couldn't help but give a smile and turned to face Raven. He pulled from the pocket of his pajamas a black velvet ring box and got down on one knee in front of her. "Raven, will you marry me?" he asked nervously but at the same time confidence. He opened the ring box to reveal a very rare thirty-two karate Azarathian gemstone and Diamond studded ring.

Raven's eyes teared up a little bit but she sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy gently. "I'd be a fool not to." she said in a matter-of-fact tone that held much excitement and happiness. "This is the best Christmas present I could ever receive…" she said gently.

Beast Boy smiled and held her gently, rocking from side to side. "I love you, Raven…" he said gently and kissed her lips. She returned his kiss while Beast Boy worked the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Starfire smiled and looked at Robin who was smiling.

"Congratulations you two…" he said proudly, pulling Starfire into his lap and held her. Cyborg chuckled but then frowned.

"Hey! Does this mean I lose my competitor?" he blinked. "Aw, man! I mean, I'm happy for ya but…" Beast Boy interrupted with a wide grin.

"I can kick your metal can up and down this tower married or not!" he laughed and sat down on the couch, pulling Raven down into his lap to cuddle once more. "I challenge you to a game of Street Fighter 4!"

"You're on!" Cyborg roared and they hooked up the game system and popped in the game and started to play.

Raven picked up one of her new books and began to read quietly but her mind wouldn't concentrate on the words but rather on her thoughts of the child she left in Azarath. _–You have to tell him tonight, Raven.- _she thought.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly and night soon came. Raven was up in the bedroom shelving her new books and was waiting quietly for Beast Boy to come join her after his final match with Cyborg. Last she heard Beast Boy and Cyborg were tied with fifteen victories each.

There was an overly exaggerated wail of despair that came from Cyborg. A few minutes later Beast Boy came in and shut the door behind him doing his victory boogie. "I beat Cyborg!" he chuckled and kissed Raven's cheek. "Ready for bed, Rae?" he asked as he slipped off his shirt and pants leaving himself in his boxers.

Raven smiled nervously at the kiss and nodded. "Yeah but I need to talk to you." She said quietly, moving to seat herself beside him. "It's important…" she looked away. Beast Boy sensed something was wrong and moved to gently hold her, pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong, Ravey?" he asked gently, caressing her side lightly. Raven gave a little sigh and pulled out of Beast Boy's lap and sat beside him again. She looked up at him, her violet eyes gazing into Beast Boy's emerald ones.

"Remember the first time we made love?" Beast Boy nodded, getting a bad feeling he knew where this was going. "Well… " Raven continued. "I did get pregnant." She admitted. "I also had her in Azarath." She looked away. "I was scared to tell you. I wanted to make sure you really did love me before I said anything. I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me and marry me just because you got me pregnant." Beast Boy was speechless, staring wide eyed at Raven. Raven averted her eyes and stood up, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I should have told you. If…If you want to take back your proposal…" she began but Beast Boy stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck gently.

"Take it back? Of course I don't want to take it back. I love you Raven!" he sighed. "I wish you would have told me before, I would have helped you take care of her. I want to meet our child and get to know her…when can you bring her home?" He smiled gently. The seriousness of this decision was written across his face.

Raven relaxed, smiling as she felt his arms go around her and listened to his words. "Tomorrow…I can leave early and get her and have her back by late afternoon." She kissed him gently. "Her name is Midnight and she looks a lot like you." she kissed Beast Boy again.

He returned the kisses and smiled. "I can't wait…" he said gently and pulled Raven to the bed and climbed in, curling up under the covers. Raven pulled off her clothes and slipped into bed with her love and pressed up against him.

"Good night, Beast Boy." she said gently and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Rae…" he did the same and drifted to sleep holding her protectively once more.

When Beast Boy woke up the next morning Raven was nowhere to be found. He figured she had left to finally bring their child home and decided to stand up and wander downstairs to fix himself his usual breakfast, tofu eggs and soy milk.

At two o' clock Raven came downstairs holding a beautiful little girl in her arms. Midnight was even cuter in person which automatically attracted the attention of Starfire. "Aw! She's so sweet!" She giggled and started to gently poke and tickle Midnight who giggled but curled close to Raven, a little scared of the over excited tameranian.

"Where's Beast Boy, Starfire?" She asked with a smile, holding the little girl close showing she had no reason to be afraid. Starfire pointed off to the kitchen happily.

"He's making himself breakfast. Did you tell him last night?" she asked curiously only to receive a nod from Raven. Raven went into the kitchen and gently set Midnight onto the floor. "There's your daddy." She said to her child, crouched down to her level. Midnight smiled and ran over to Beast Boy and hugged his leg happily.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly and giggled, looking up at Beast Boy who jumped out of his skin but looked down at the little girl. Midnight reached up at him wanting him to pick her up and hold her.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven who nodded with a smile and walked over. "She wants you to hold her…" she said helpfully and Beast Boy nodded, picking Midnight up and holding her in his arms.

"Hello, Midnight." he said with a smile.

Midnight giggled cutely and hugged Beast Boy gently around the neck. "I wanted to meet you so badly, daddy. But mommy said I had to wait. I'm happy that I get to meet you now!" she said excitedly and just snuggled up to Beast Boy the best she could. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile and kiss Midnight's cheek gently. Raven began to tear up a little and wrapped her arms around both Midnight and Beast Boy, hugging them both.

"We're now a family…or will be…" She stated gently and looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked back and smiled, nodding in agreement. Gently he set Midnight on the floor and embraced Raven.

"When do you want to get married so we can be?" He asked gently, looking at Raven. Midnight went to explore the lower floor of the tower excitedly. Raven thought for a moment as she rested her head against Beast Boy's chest.

"That depends…do you want to do a full wedding or just go in front of a judge? I honestly think the sooner the better." She smiled. "But of course, Midnight was parading around the palace about being a flower girl." she giggled.

Beast Boy kissed Raven's cheek. "This is a special event of our lives. Let's go all out with a wedding…" he smiled. "We can invite your family, our friends and fellow Titans from here and Titan's East…" he said gently. "Just pick the date and the place." he chuckled.

"I think it'd be best to have the wedding in Azarath. My mom can't exactly leave just to see me marry off. As for when, I was thinking possibly next month. Not too short and not too far away." she said with a shrug, sitting down in a chair at the table. Beast Boy sat beside her and rested his hand on her idle one.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's make the announcement to the others. I'm sure they can help with the invitations." he smiled and stood, walking out into the living room. "Robin can you do me a big favor?" he asked.

Robin was entertaining Midnight who had taken an interest in his Bo Staff and playing with it. He turned to face Beast Boy. "Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Can you send wedding invites out to all the Titans in Titans East? Nothing fancy but the wedding will be on the twenty-seventh of January." he smiled. Robin nodded and started to work on that, taking his Bo Staff from Midnight who giggled and ran over to Beast Boy and hugged his leg again.

"Can I be the flower girl, daddy?" She asked excitedly, grinning widely at her father. Her emerald eyes shined brightly in the over-head lights. Beast Boy nodded and picked Midnight up in his arms and sat on the couch with her.

"Of course you can." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you know where Cyborg went?" he asked her, hoping she knew who that was.

"Who's Cyborg?" She asked curiously. As if on cue Cyborg came into the room and sat down on the couch. Glancing over he jumped at the sight of Midnight on Beast Boy's lap.

"How long was I asleep?!" he blinked. Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle but Cyborg was in a real panic. "When did you have a kid, BB? I don't recall her being here yesterday!" he looked at the child who giggled a little.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Raven had her when she left for that year…she brought her home today. Midnight, this is Cyborg." he smiled. "Cyborg, Midnight." He tickled Midnight who giggled and squirmed in his lap. "Oh, before I forget, Cy. Would you be my best man at mine and Rae's wedding? It's going to be next month on the twenty-seventh." He smiled.

Cyborg nodded gently. "She's cute. Very giggly." he chuckled. "But of course, I'd be honored to be your best man." he smiled.

Raven had left the kitchen as Beast Boy and Cyborg talked, Midnight cuddled against her father falling asleep slowly. She went up to find Starfire in her room, the door open. Knocking on the trim Raven stepped inside. "Hey, Star. I have a request for you if you'd be willing to fulfill it." She smiled.

Starfire sat up and smiled. "Oh? What is it, friend Raven?" She asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor at the wedding? It's in a month from today." she smiled. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Of course, friend Raven! I'd love to be your maid of honor!" she stretched a little bit. "I'm glad everything worked out for you and Beast Boy. Midnight is the sweetest little thing I've seen since the Glörglän in Tamaran." she smiled.

"Um, yeah." she smiled and turned and walked out, going back to her room to meditate. She shut the door and crossed over to the bed. Gently she rested on it and floated a few inches from the edge in lotus position. _–Everything worked out perfectly. Nothing can go wrong now…-_


	3. Chapter 3 The Prophecy

5

_Chapter Three_

_The Prophecy_

The snow had melted away leaving behind healthy, green, grass and the buds of flowers. Winter was gone and Spring had come in its wake. The Logans, which consisted of Beast Boy, Raven, and Midnight, had been together for a couple of months now. Raven and Beast Boy had married and Beast Boy had adopted Midnight as his own. Everything seemed perfect.

The sun had just begun to rise, lighting up the horizon and turning the sky the most wonderful shades of pinks, purples, and blues. Raven was up on the roof of the tower watching quietly; Beast Boy and their daughter was left sleeping in her bedroom below. A voice suddenly came from behind. It was soft and aged with years of life and knowledge.

"Beautiful sight huh, Rachel." the voice had said. Footsteps followed the words closely leaving an old woman standing a little ways behind Raven who turned to view the speaker. The woman had long white-ish gray hair that rested an inch past her shoulder. Her eyes were a soft shade of cerulean blue. She was an inch shorter than Raven and wore robes much like hers only gray and full length. Holding the cloak together was a gold medallion with an "A" inscribed in the center. "I apologize for interrupting your peace but I bring bad news."

Raven listened quietly for a moment. "Hm? What bad news, Zar?" she seemed a little frightened. Bad news from Azarath was always terrible. Either someone died or worse had come upon the realm. Zar bowed her head quietly. She pulled out of her robes an aged scroll and sighed, looking up at Raven once more.

"Your mother did not want you to act irresponsibly with this information. She wanted you to enjoy what you could of life…" she opened the old paper and began to read. "The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. To end of all things mortal." She sighed. "It goes on to say that Trigon the Terrible will spill his seed into the womb of a mortal named Arella. When the half demon is born she will, by her twentieth birthday, release her father onto the earth. Flesh will become stone, water will be lava, the natural resources of the world and all the buildings and things created will crumble and become barren. Trigon will rule the Earth unless he is defeated by the same being that brought him here. Rachel Roth." she read quietly.

Raven was horrified and felt sick. She didn't know how to respond aside from just staring at Zar in silence. She thought everything was going to row smoothly from now on. She had so many dreams, so many thoughts of watching Midnight grow, have another child with Beast Boy, and growing old with him. Her eyes began to tear up but she quickly turned away. "I have to defeat him, but how? I can't let this happen. I was so happy…" she shook a little as tears worked their way down her cheeks. "She should have told me. She should have! Before I made such a mistake to fall in love, to marry, to have a child! What's the good of all those things if they're going to be ripped away!"

Zar sighed quietly, stowing the scroll back in her robes. Gently she hugged Raven from behind. "I'm sorry, Rachel. But it's a little more than a year away. There are ways to defeat Trigon and I know you will figure it out." She said confidently. "But I suggest you alert your husband and teammates." She backed away from Raven who was holding herself, listening to Zar and not reacting upon her words or her hug. "We all have faith in you. That is why your mother has chosen you to take her place when she dies. You will, one day, rule Azarath." She smiled and disappeared through a portal.

Raven let out a quiet sigh as Zar disappeared. "I suppose I should go in now…" she mumbled as she levitated off the roof and floated down to the open window. She couldn't help but smile tearfully when she saw Midnight cuddled up to Beast Boy. His arms were around her protectively. "I can't lose this…" she said quietly and shut the window. She carefully climbed into the bed on the other side of Midnight and moved her arm over the sleeping child in a protective manner as well. She felt Midnight turn towards her in her sleep. This caused Raven to smile. The comfort of having her daughter cuddle against her allowed her to fall into an easier sleep.

Trigon cackled evilly. He had grown significantly since Raven's last battle with him. His four yellow eyes searched the barren earth for a trace of any of the Titans that survived the fall of the Tower which now lay crumbled in the surrounding ocean.

Beast Boy came out of nowhere in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and lunged at Trigon. Easily, though, he was blasted away with fiery energy and slammed into what was left of some corporation from before. Shaking his head to snap out of the dizziness he went for Trigon again, doing his best to protect Midnight who was crying beside three bodies: Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

Raven came out from behind a large pile or rubble, sending a barrage of black energy balls to the back of her father's head. He roared with anger and punched the charging green T-Rex causing Beast Boy to fall to the ground. He didn't move but merely transformed back to his original state. Midnight jumped up and ran to her father's side and crouched down. "Daddy!" she wailed, burying her face into Beast Boy's chest. "Daddy, get up!" she cried.

Raven watched Beast Boy fall and gasped quickly. She then heard Midnight's frightened sobs and tears formed. She was about to fly down but was quickly smacked out of the air and sent hurtling towards the ground. Everything went black.

Raven's eyes snapped open. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted. Sweat poured from her forehead down her face and her body stricken with cold. "It was all a dream…" she stated in a hoarse voice. She had been crying while she dreamt of that horrid battle with her father.

Looking around her bed she noticed that Beast Boy and Midnight were no longer there. Turning to the clock the red lights blinked twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Raven sighed and forced herself to calm down before she slipped out of bed and pulled her cloak around her. After she clasped it she left her room.

Once downstairs she started for the kitchen but Beast Boy stepped in her path. "I have tea for you…" Beast Boy spoke as he offered her the mug of tea. It was made just as she liked it and so she took it happily.

"Thank you, love." she said sweetly and kissed Beast Boy's lips lightly. Midnight giggled from the couch as she watched her parents. Suddenly she squeaked in surprise. Starfire pulled her down and engaged a tickle fight with the young one.

Raven chuckled a little bit but something was obviously bothering her and Beast Boy knew it. "Rae…what's wrong?" He asked, moving to hold her hips gently. He bore concern in those deep emerald eyes and Raven couldn't help but stare into them.

"Let's go upstairs…" she said quietly and started up to their bedroom. When there, she rested on the bed and heard the door shut. Beast Boy sat himself beside her and rested a hand on her thigh gently.

"What's wrong? You're upset, I can tell. And you don't usually sleep in late like you did today." he tried to chuckle a little but the concern disrupted the attempt to lighten the mood.

Sighing, Raven explained. "On the day I turn twenty my father will break free and he'll destroy the world. I had a dream…a bad dream." she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were dead. The tower was completely destroyed as was the entire city. Hell…the entire world. It was just you, Midnight, and I. Midnight was crying by our friends and you came out attacking my father as a T-Rex but he quickly defeated you and…" she couldn't say it. "Midnight ran over to you sobbing and then I was knocked out of the air…" she looked over at Beast Boy. "I woke up in a really bad cold sweat and my heart was racing."

Beast Boy was silent for a few moments. He watched his feet, concern growing further on his face. "So, that battle you had with your father in your head wasn't the end to him?" he asked quietly. "What are we going to do? We can't let this happen, he can't destroy the Earth. I mean, we've worked so hard just to keep it safe from guys like Slade or Gizmo." he sighed.

"I don't know what our options are. I mean he's going to be stronger; much stronger." she sighed. "I can't defeat him myself and you can't defeat him." She looked away. Suddenly her eyes widened a little bit and a smile slowly formed. "My sister can help. I should get a hold of her. Who else?" she thought for a little while but no one really came in mind.

"We should tell the team…" Beast Boy added. "Let's go downstairs and tell them. Should we send Midnight out of the room or…" turning he looked at Raven questioningly. Raven shook her head in protest.

"She needs to know. It's important that she understands what's going on and why it's happening. Chances are she'll have a prophecy too." she sighed. "But yes, let's go…" she walked out and down the stairs.

She called a meeting and all the Titans came into the living room and sat down on the couch in the living room. Midnight came running to Beast Boy and tackled him happily, climbing up on his lap and sitting. Raven ran her beautiful eyes over the team, a small frown etched across her face.

"My father is coming back. He's going to destroy the planet and make it his own." she noted the horrified looks on all but Midnight and Beast Boy's faces. "In one year when I am twenty, I will become a gateway from hell and release him. He will be stronger, a lot stronger. I fear that when the time comes we might have some casualties within the heroes." she looked at Midnight who looked confused. "I'm going to get my sister's help in battling him and thought to also enlist your help as well." She looked specifically at Robin who nodded.

"We'll help…we'll even contact Titans East and the other Honorary Titans." Cyborg seemed to brighten at the mention of it. Robin chuckled. "That includes your girlfriend Jynx." he teased and Cyborg turned a little red.

Raven smiled a little bit and nodded. "Thank you, Robin." She sighed. "Now, as I said. I'm going to enlist in the aide of my sister, Shadow. If she helps she'll need to have a room to sleep in. We may, though, have to go there to see her. All of us except volunteers to stay and protect the city from any other threats." She sighed.

Cyborg grinned. "I'll stay behind. The Titans East can stay behind too if they decide to help. I'm sure Jynx will help out too in protecting the city by my side!" Raven rolled her eyes but nodded causing Cyborg to pump his right arm. "Boo-yah!" He cheered, getting giggles from Midnight.

"We'll plan further when we get the help we need…" Raven stated quietly. "So for now, let's communicate with Titans East. Robin and Starfire, will you do that?" They nodded and disappeared to the Computer Room. "Cyborg, will you talk to Jynx?" Cyborg nodded and went to the garage. Beast Boy and Midnight looked up at Raven expecting orders of some sort. "Midnight, go get packed for a visit to your Aunt Shadow." She smiled.

"Okay, mommy!" Midnight said excitedly, getting off Beast Boy's lap and running upstairs to her room. She giggled the entire way.

"Are you going to be okay, Rae?" Beast Boy asked worriedly, catching Raven's hand and pulling her gently to his lap and held her. "I'm worried about you…" He spoke soothingly.

"I'm fine…" Raven said gently. "I'm just scared, that's all…" she sighed. "I don't want to lose you or Midnight. I, I love you both so much…" she fought tears now and buried her face into Beast Boy's chest. "I can't lose you, I can't…" she started to sob.

"Shhh…" Beast Boy smiled. "Everything's going to be alright, love…" he rubbed her back gently. "My Ravey will never lose Midnight or me. We'll always be here. He won't destroy us, you'll stop him. We'll stop him…" He gently tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks and fear held true in her eyes. Gently he kissed her lips passionately.

A week went by and word had come back from Titans East. They accepted the invitation to help the Titans destroy Trigon. They would, though, remain living in their tower on the opposite side of the city and would remain there while the original Titans were gone on the trip to Azarath. Cyborg had returned with Jynx two days prior to Titans East's answer. Raven had sent word to Azarath that she was coming to visit along with four others and they were due to leave the next day.

"Starfire, are you all packed for departure tomorrow?" Raven asked the young Tameranian whom was browsing the fridge for a bottle of mustard. "I really hope Shadow helps, though I don't see why she wouldn't." She sighed, nervous. "I'll have to train her and everything…"

Pulling out a half bottle of mustard, Starfire stood up and turned to look at Raven. "I'm almost done packing. Do not worry so much, Friend Raven." She said happily and opened the bottle, taking a drink of the mustard. "Everything will be fine, we have many friends!" she walked out of the room.

Raven sighed a little but nodded and followed Starfire out of the room and looked at Robin who smiled. "I just finished packing, Rae." Robin spoke up before walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Raven was suddenly tackled by Midnight whom clung tight to her waist.

Raven smiled and picked up her little girl and cradled her in her arms lovingly. "Do you have everything you want to take packed?" she asked gently, kissing her daughter's forehead lovingly. Midnight merely nodded and snuggled into Raven's chest. Raven smiled and walked upstairs, carrying Midnight in her arms still and would rest her on the bed gently and sit beside her. "Are you excited about seeing Aunt Shadow again?" she inquired.

"Yes, mommy! I love Aunt Shadow! She's really funny, like daddy!" she giggled and looked around her mother's room. The smile soon faded a little and she looked back to Raven. "What's going on, mommy? I'm confused…"

Raven sighed and looked down at Midnight and gently pulled her into her lap. "Your Grandpa is coming…" she wondered if Midnight had heard anything about Trigon. To no avail, Midnight still looked confused. "My father, your Grandpa, is Trigon the Terrible. He's a horrible demon who cares only for himself. He wants to destroy the world, destroy us…destroy you…" She watched the confusion evaporate and fear perspire on her face. Whimpering, Midnight cuddled into Raven.

"But why? I don't understand…" she shook a little in her mother's arms. "What did we do to make Grandpa hate us?" She frowned.

"He was born evil…he's never cared about anyone, not even I and I'm his daughter…" she sighed. "We all have to stop him. When the fight comes, I want you to stay safe, don't let him or his minions touch you…" she held Midnight. "Shadow and I will teach you defensive magic…"

"Okay, mommy…" She still had that fearful whimper in her voice. "I'm still scared…I don't want anyone to die. Especially you and daddy and Aunt Shadow…"

"I don't want anyone to die either, honey…" she said sweetly. "That's why we're all thinking of a plan to get rid of him. We need to destroy him somehow…but I don't know how…" she sighed and looked away. "I'm scared just as much as you are…" she admitted quietly.

Noon the next day Raven had everyone gather up in her room. Raven levitated off the floor in lotus position and waved her hand. Two flasks of sand uncorked and floated over to her and created a circle of sand around her. Candles lit and floated in a ring and she closed her eyes. "Those going to Azarath step into the circle."

Beast Boy, Midnight, Robin, and Starfire each stepped into the circle, dodging the circling candles. Raven began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakashas Endere…" Flecks of bluish light begin to pop from the ring of sand and form into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling._ "_Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath! AZARATH!" She floats clear off the floor and opens her eyes, which now glow a brilliant white. A swirling vortex formed in the ceiling tiles overhead. Scraps of paper came loose from her bookshelf and went into the vortex just as Raven, her friends, and her family were sucked into the portal. The swirling vortex quickly sealed shut behind the group and they are now in a swirling blue shaft with a doorway at the end. Pink markings representing the Realm they were to enter had opened and revealed the Golden City of Azarath.

Raven's Love Chapter Three The Prophecy


End file.
